No Mistletoe Required
by LunaticFrenchFangirl
Summary: TRADUCTION Parfois tout ce qu'il faut c'est un peu d'esprit de Noël pour donner aux choses un coup de pouce dans la bonne direction, mais est-ce que Sherlock se permettra d'être une victime du sentiment, juste cette fois ? John/Sherlock


**Traduction, avec son aimable autorisation, de No Mistletoe Required par Beautifulfiction. **

_**Avertissement (Pour l'Œuvre Entière) : Légère vulgarité.**_

_Note de l'Auteur : Fluff Festif. Pour certaines raisons.  
_

_Comme toujours vous pouvez me suivre à **Beautiful POINT Tumblr POINT com **pour des avant-premières, des exclusivités etc.  
Avec beaucoup d'amour,  
Bxxx_

**Note de la Traductrice : Ceci est mon cadeau de Noël à tous ceux qui ont lu ma traduction de To Light Another's Path, me suivent, m'ont laissé des kudos et à ceux (ou plutôt celles ? :) ) qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des reviews. Joyeux Noël à tous !  
Vous pouvez me suivre à LunaticFrenchFangirl POINT Tumblr POINT com pour suivre la progression des traductions etc.**

* * *

**No Mistletoe Required**

"Oh, évident ! Ce devait être le beau-frère. Pourquoi se serait-il donné la peine d'appeler le bookmaker sinon ?"

John jeta un coup d'œil vers Sherlock, qui avait été allongé sur le sofa comme une statue de marbre, tout en silence et en calme, sans doute perdu dans les corridors de son palais mental pendant les trois dernières heures. Maintenant, il prenait vie, une chose froide en pierre rendue vivace une fois de plus alors que ses doigts volaient sur le clavier de son téléphone portable, textant Lestrade avec la réponse à l'affaire.

"Résolue, alors ?" demanda John, plus pour avoir quelque chose à dire que quoi que ce soit d'autre alors qu'il fronçait le nez, échangeant les ampoules qui ne fonctionnaient pas sur la guirlande électrique dans l'espoir de les faire fonctionner.

"Bien sûr," répondit Sherlock avec un sourire suffisant.

"Brillant. Donne-nous un coup de main."

Sa requête reçut une réception vraiment glaciale. Il entendait presque la moue de dégoût de Sherlock, et la réponse en un seul mot dégoulinait de dédain. "Pourquoi ?"

John lui jeta un regard noir, lançant une autre ampoule dans la poubelle et en insérant une nouvelle à sa place. "Parce que c'est Noël, et nous devons décorer le sapin. Parce que si je le fais tout seul, ça prendra des siècles et parce que tu as promis."

"Quand ?"

"Hier, après que tu aies mis le feu au pull que ma mère m'a tricoté." John amplifia son ton d'accusation. Sherlock était consternant en empathie, mais si vous poussiez suffisamment fort, il était encore possible de le faire culpabiliser très légèrement. "Ma mère qui est morte depuis presque une décennie et ne peut pas m'en faire un autre."

Les yeux vif-argent de Sherlock examinèrent la majesté imposante du sapin de Noël, qui remplissait déjà l'appartement de l'odeur fraîche de pin. Il avait été soigneusement placé à une distance prudente du feu, et bien que John se sente très légèrement mal de sacrifier un arbre vivant pour Noël, il ne se sentait pas suffisamment contrit pour acheter quelque chose de respectueux de l'environnement et fait en plastique.

"Je ne vois pas l'intérêt," marmonna Sherlock, se mettant sur pieds à contre-cœur et acceptant un paquet de guirlande électrique de John.

"C'est la tradition." John enroula un rang autour du cou de Sherlock, essayant d'empêcher la corde de s'emmêler alors qu'il insérait la prise et souriait de satisfaction quand elles s'allumèrent de belle manière. La peau de Sherlock était constellée de teintes de pierres précieuses : des bleus, rouges et verts ajoutant tous une gaieté festive à son expression hautement sceptique.

"John, mon cher, tu es censé décorer l'arbre, pas Sherlock," signala Mme Hudson alors qu'elle entrait en se pressant avec un plateau de thé, des tartelettes fourrées aux fruits secs, et une quantité considérable de sherry en bouteille.

"Il aide."

"Contre ma volonté," ajouta Sherlock, fronçant les sourcils alors que Mme Hudson poussait des guirlandes dans sa main et commençait à fouiller dans des cartons. "C'est un rituel dénué de sens. Ce n'est même pas Chrétien. Ils n'avaient pas de pins à Bethléem, ni d'aptitudes pour le soufflage de verre –"

"Elles sont en plastique," répondit Mme Hudson alors qu'elle commençait à trier les boules de Noël par couleurs différentes. "Tiens ça, mon cher."

Sherlock baissa les yeux vers le large bol rempli de petits globes argents, rassemblés comme des bulles dans du champagne. "Vous célébrez une fête païenne du solstice d'hiver avec un usage excessif d'éclairage et de matériau réfléchissant la lumière ornant un totem vivant pour représenter la fertilité et la renaissance." Il se renfrogna de contrariété. "De plus, les Allemands l'ont inventée."

"Ouvre la bouche," ordonna Mme Hudson, le bâillonnant efficacement avec une tartelette aux fruits confits. "Bon garçon. Est-ce que tu veux du sherry, John, mon cher ?"

"Oh, merci," dit John avec reconnaissance, souriant alors que Sherlock émettait un son colérique et étouffé. "Allons, toi, donne-moi un coup de main avec ces lumières."

Roulant des yeux, Sherlock attendit que John le sauve de ses fardeaux avant de liquider la tartelette en deux bouchées. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles John aimait cette période de l'année. Le faible pour les sucreries de Sherlock travaillait contre lui, et le temps qu'ils arrivent à la fin du mois de Décembre il avait normalement plus de chair sur les os qu'il n'en avait au début de l'avent.

Ils travaillèrent en paix de compagnie agréable, sauf le sifflement occasionnel d'irritation de Sherlock lorsque les branches éraflaient sa peau, provoquant des marques rouge vif dans leur sillage. Le temps que l'arbre soit décoré à la fois de lumières et de guirlandes, il y avait de minuscules aiguilles collant au pull de John, et l'odeur entêtante de résine s'accrochait à sa peau, faisait flotter quelque chose joyeusement dans sa poitrine. Une bonne partie de Noël, il pourrait s'en passer : le shopping, les foules, les cadeaux décevants, mais cela lui faisait penser à quand il était gamin, à moitié malade d'excitation et de trop de nourriture.

"Avons-nous fini ?" marmonna Sherlock de quelque part vers l'arrière.

"Oh, arrête de te plaindre. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose de mieux à faire. Est-ce que tu étais comme ça quand tu étais enfant ?" Il essaya de se l'imaginer : Sherlock et sa famille décorant un arbre massif et sans doute parfaitement symétrique, une flambée brûlant dans l'énorme cheminée d'un manoir gigantesque quelque part alors que la neige tombait sur des hectares immaculés de terre au-delà des carreaux des fenêtres...

"Quoi que tu t'imagines est complètement incorrect," dit Sherlock, attirant l'œil de John à travers un trou dans les branches et soulevant un sourcil. "Je déteste anéantir tes idées sur la manière dont j'ai grandi, mais décorer des sapins n'a pas joué de rôle. Lors des rares fois où j'étais à la maison avant le jour de Noël lui-même, les domestiques faisaient la décoration."

"Oui, mon idée de la manière dont tu as grandi est _extrêmement_ fausse." John renifla, fronçant le nez avant de tendre à Sherlock un bol de boules. "Tu fais le haut, je ferai le bas." Il travailla en paix pendant quelques minutes, prenant de petites gorgées de sherry de temps à autre et riant alors que Mme Hudson sermonnait Sherlock pour avoir mis trop de la même couleur à un endroit.

"Je sais que tu es un débutant, Sherlock, mais utilise ton bon sens," conseilla-t-elle, lui tendant du sherry. "Bois ça. Peut-être que ça te mettra de meilleure humeur."

"Si vous voulez améliorer mon humeur, allez tuer quelqu'un – rendez ça intéressant."

"Désolé, mon cher, j'ai déjà ton cadeau de Noël. Peut-être que ce gentil Détective Inspecteur réussira pour toi ?"

"Vraiment, des domestiques ?" demanda John après un moment, grimaçant lorsqu'il fit tomber une des quelques véritables décorations en verre sur la cheminée. Elle fit un 'pop' cristallin et joncha le sol d'éclats brillants et colorés comme un bijou. "Oups, désolé." Il entreprit de les ramasser, penchant la tête alors qu'il attendait la réponse de Sherlock. "Accrocher des décorations de Noël n'est pas censé être une corvée; ça fait partie de l'affaire entière."

"C'est absolument ridicule," rétorqua Sherlock, glissant des boules sur les branches vers le sommet de l'arbre. "Sans mentionner le risque d'incendie. Sais-tu combien de personnes sont mortes durant le dix-huitième siècle à cause de la tradition de mettre de vraies bougies sur les sapins de Noël ?"

"C'est pour ça qu'on a inventé la guirlande électrique," murmura John. "La santé et la sécurité." Il se mit sur ses pieds, se rendant abruptement compte que Sherlock se tenait juste derrière lui, si près que son dos était pressé contre le torse de Sherlock alors que l'homme plus grand s'étirait, déterminé à finir sa tâche aussi vite que possible. John essaya de ne pas rougir alors que sa peau picotait à la proximité de Sherlock, se disant que c'était le sherry qui faisait chanter son sang et ignorant consciencieusement le regard suffisant et entendu que Mme Hudson lançait dans sa direction.

Le bip du téléphone de Sherlock le fit sursauter, et John trouva ses bras pleins de décorations de Noël lorsque Sherlock les abandonna à ses soins et lut le message avidement. Un sourire qui était de mauvais augure pour les criminels partout traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il s'éloignait en tournant, tendant déjà le bras vers son manteau. "Lestrade a trouvé un corps chez Harrods; chambre close, mais la victime a été identifiée comme un homme qui est mort il y a trois ans."

"Décomposé ?" demanda John, glissant à la hâte les dernières décorations sur les quelques branches nues qui restaient.

"Frais, mais des connexions avec la mafia. Je vais trouver un taxi, toi, prends ton arme."

"Désolé, Mme Hudson. Je finirai ça quand nous rentrerons," promit John, envoyant à leur logeuse indulgente un sourire plein d'espoir alors qu'il trottait vers les escaliers.

"Ne t'inquiète donc pas, mon cher," héla-t-elle derrière lui. "Je pense que je peux gérer les touches finales. Tu ferais mieux de te presser, ou il sera parti sans toi !"

John saisit le Browning de sa chambre et son manteau de la patère, tombant presque dans les escaliers dans sa hâte alors qu'il filait, résolu comme toujours à suivre la tornade folle qu'était Sherlock Holmes. Partout, le soir de Londres était rempli de lumières de Noël, mais John les remarqua à peine. Elles passèrent à côté de lui, du scintillement médiocre de la fausse neige aux arrangements exquis dans le chaos luxueux et raffiné de Harrods. Il était trop occupé à regarder Sherlock travailler, un miracle de déduction et d'assurance tout au long de l'année, décidé à résoudre l'affaire.

Le temps que le travail soit fait, la nuit touchait à sa fin, et le pouls de Londres avait ralenti à un battement lourd et léthargique de vie et de lumière dans l'heure la plus sombre avant l'aube. Tous deux rentraient en trébuchant le long de Baker Street, essoufflés et sous l'effet de l'adrénaline jaillissante et déferlante d'une échappée belle. Régulièrement, après quelques enjambées, l'épaule de John heurtait le bras de Sherlock, leurs pas chancelants trouvant un rythme aléatoire de syncope alors que le petit rire plus profond de Sherlock s'harmonisait avec le rire au souffle court de John.

"L'air sur son visage quand il a découvert ce que la bague valait !"

"Son expression quand il a cru que tu l'avais avalée," signala Sherlock.

"Pauvre mec prétentieux." John sourit, se rappelant l'expression d'horreur sur le visage du suspect quand une affaire prolongée de fraude, de fausse identité et de vol à la poursuite d'un diamant exquis s'était terminée par John fourrant la bague dans sa bouche et la tenant serrée entre ses dents dans un effort de la garder hors des mains de l'escroc. "Tu étais brillant. Tout le monde pensait que c'était simplement un meurtre."

"Ce n'est jamais 'simplement un meurtre' quand il s'agit de la mafia." Sherlock glissa la clé dans la serrure de Baker Street, la tournant habilement et poussant la porte de l'épaule pour que lui et John puissent pénétrer dans le vestibule doucement ombré à l'intérieur. "De plus," murmura-t-il, "c'est toi qui a trouvé l'empreinte de pied. Je l'ai presque ratée – trop distrait par l'ineptie d'Anderson."

John s'effondra en arrière contre le mur, luttant pour retrouver son souffle alors que le tourbillon de ses émotions continuait à danser : une valse vertigineuse de bonheur et de soulagement, de ravissement et d'excitation. Chaque nerf frissonnait, incandescent de sensation sous sa peau, le faisant se sentir magnifiquement vivant. C'était l'habitude, vraiment, qui lui fit lever les yeux, chercher le regard de Sherlock et croiser son œil.

La connexion le frappa, le secouant complètement jusqu'à ses doigts de pied, et cette fois la voix discrète qui le retenait habituellement était remarquablement silencieuse. La raison et la logique n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans; une seconde de courage ridicule fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour le pousser en avant, sa main empoignant l'écharpe de Sherlock pour baisser sa tête à portée.

Les lèvres de Sherlock étaient froides sous le passage hésitant de la langue de John, pleines, sensuelles, et sans réaction. Cela prit un moment à John pour se rendre compte de ce fait, et son estomac tomba comme une pierre alors qu'il essayait de se pencher en arrière, des excuses balbutiées se coinçant dans sa gorge. Pourtant avant qu'il ne puisse leur donner voix, l'étendue fraîche de la main gantée de Sherlock s'incurva sur l'arrière de son cou, et chacune des pensées que John avait pu rassembler fut chassée alors que Sherlock refermait la distance.

Sa bouche chercha celle de John, le passage de sa langue, si tranchante avec des mots et des déductions, chaude et ferme contre les lèvres de John avant qu'il ne plonge pour un avant-goût; une chose que John n'était que trop heureux de lui donner. Les muscles tendus semblaient alanguis, le poussant plus près du corps plus grand de Sherlock alors que les mains de John essayaient d'errer, glissant entre les boutons du Belstaff pour presser des contacts persistants et en manque d'affection contre le corps habillé de Sherlock. Tremblant, comme un partenaire incertain conduit dans les premiers pas d'une danse, Sherlock suivit la direction de John, des respirations régulières devenant des sons doux d'encouragement alors qu'une exploration hésitante cédait le pas à un plaisir connaisseur.

Ce fut seulement quand le besoin pour la prochaine inspiration devint trop pressant pour l'ignorer que John recula, haletant et rougissant alors qu'il regardait fixement le visage de Sherlock. Cette chair pâle était touchée par la plus légère trace de rose sur la crête des pommettes de Sherlock, et les yeux célestes s'étaient assombris à la couleur de l'ardoise. De longs doigts, toujours gainés de cuir, étaient noués dans la veste de John comme si Sherlock craignait qu'il n'essaie de se retirer.

"Tu n'as aucune idée depuis combien de temps je voulais faire ça," murmura John, sentant la pression du front de Sherlock contre le sien.

"Je pense que si," murmura Sherlock d'une voix rauque, passant le bout de son nez le long de celui de John alors qu'ils partageaient un souffle humide et tremblant. "Mme Hudson a fait diverses suggestions à propos de gui."

Le rire de John fut discret et de courte durée, devenant un grognement au souffle court alors que Sherlock déplaçait sa main, passant des doigts frais et gantés sous la chemise de John vers la chair chaude de son ventre. "L'aurais-tu fait ?" demanda-t-il, essayant d'imaginer Sherlock faisant des efforts pour le coincer et voler un baiser. C'était difficile à imaginer, ou l'avait été, jusqu'à il y avait quelques courtes minutes, quand ce baiser intense avait tout changé. Maintenant il se retrouvait affamé de découvrir les profondeurs complètes que Sherlock gardait si parfaitement cachées à la vue.

"A terme, peut-être. Tel quel, je n'ai pas eu à le faire." Sherlock sourit, pas quelque chose de faux et de brillant, mais le vrai qui démarrait comme une courbe à un coin et s'étendait en quelque chose de paisible et de timide, entièrement pour John. Il était impossible de laisser cette vue sans récompense, et John pencha la tête vers le haut, se perdant volontiers dans un autre baiser.

Pas besoin de gui.


End file.
